


Яркий хвост

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Мини от R до NC-17 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Weird Biology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019
Summary: Омега встречает свою альфу и обретает хвостик.





	Яркий хвост

**Author's Note:**

> В этой вселенной каждый омега, встречая свою альфу, обретает птичий хвост — вторичный половой признак. Альфы любят птиц, а процесс поиска и завоевания партнера называется Птицеловлей. Течка впервые происходит только после встречи своего партнера.

— Пэдди, малыш, проснись! — тихо проговорила мама-омега, пытаясь поднять сына в университет. Пэд с трудом разлепил глаза. Мама была красивой омегой. Ее элегантный ярко-синий хвост гривистого голубя был аккуратно сложен за спиной. Таким ее сделал папа-альфа. Мама так хотела ему понравиться, такому статному и интересному, внушительному альфе, что распустила свой хвост вот таким.

Пэд был отличником, поэтому знал все особенности физиологии омег. Любой омега может привлечь альфу созданием хвоста. На самом деле, это происходило бесконтрольно — само по себе. Просто в какой-то момент организм решал, что вот эта альфа идеально подходит, и хоп — у тебя уже отрастает яркий птичий хвост, а ты начинаешь течь. И все: альфа, если она твоя, реагирует. Альфы любят птиц, такова уж их природа, и красивый птичий хвост обязательно вызовет желание быть с омегой, любоваться им. В свою очередь, чтобы стать хорошим Птицеловом, альфа должен непременно отрастить клыки и пометить свою омегу. Все понятно и просто… но только в теории. На деле Пэд вообще не представлял, каким будет его альфа. Единственное, ему казалось, что это будет мужчина, а сам Пэд отрастит хвостик, как у голубой сойки.

Хизер появилась в их группе совершенно неожиданно: просто зачем-то старшекурснице пришлось вновь прослушать курс общей биологии. Пэд планировал стать ветеринаром, а Хизер им уже практически была.

— Я здесь ненадолго, не надейтесь! — громко сказала Хизер в ответ на приветствие профессора. Тот был тихим и милым омежкой с нежно-розовым хвостиком фламинго.

— Увы, давно не надеюсь. Вам нужна омега, мисс Флеминг, — спокойно ответил он.

— Это вы своим умом дошли? Или старые предубеждения продиктовали? Кто сказал, что альфа без омеги неполноценна? — зашипела Хизер, и Пэд кивнул. 

— Природа, мисс Флеминг. Пока вы не встретите свою омегу, вы так и останетесь агрессивной и вспыльчивой. Вы точно так же, как сейчас, будете тратить энергию на вызывающее поведение, а не строить будущее. Понимаете? Организм делает вас такой именно для того, чтобы привлечь омегу. Вашу необоснованную агрессию порождает выброс гормонов, но именно агрессия и провоцирует выброс гормонов. Замкнутый круг. Он запускает правильную феромонную атаку, чтобы омега нашел вас.

— Да-да, спасибо, кэп, именно ради лекции по биологии я тут и нахожусь. Продолжайте в том же духе. Или вы до этого говорили не о биологии человеческих альф? А?

Профессор только покачал головой и вернулся к теме лекции, а Хизер, недолго думая, забралась на галерку и уселась рядом с Пэдом. Тут-то все и случилось.

Пэд сам не понял, почему ему захотелось придвинуться к ней ближе, а потом потереться об руку. Он просто не контролировал себя. Пэд плотно прижался к Хизер, взял ее ладонь и поднес к своему носу. Он вдыхал терпкий запах орхидеи — так уж повелось, что омеги очень любят цветы, и это, в свою очередь, часть их природы — и словно пребывал в нирване. Из дурмана его вырвал рык:

\- Что ты творишь, пацан?! – Хизер тяжело дышала, а Пэдди буквально терял сознание: все это было слишком эротично. Он, как завороженный, смотрел на то, как вздымается ее полная грудь, и понимал, что у Хизер (как и любой другой альфы) все большое: и грудь, и член. Поймав себя на этой мысли, Пэдди задохнулся. Что он сейчас подумал?!

— Эй, парень! — снова позвала Хизер, а Пэдди… ощутил что-то странное, смутное… что-то, что делало его другим.

— Мистер Граф? С вами все в порядке? — спросил преподаватель. И Пэдди понял, что с ним что-то не так. Возможно, это была аллергия на эту альфу, он точно не знал, но здесь и сейчас захотелось домой, к маме. 

Пэдди вскочил и вылетел прочь из аудитории. Пока он бежал по коридору к своему шкафчику, чтобы забрать сумку и парочку учебников на завтра, он лихорадочно набрал номер телефона матери. Уже через пятнадцать минут он сидел в ее авто и тяжело дышал.

— Ома, это сердце, да?

— Да! — ответила о-мама и тепло улыбнулась.

— Я болен, умираю? — прошептал Пэд.

— Определенно, нет! Расскажи, как все случилось?

— К нам в группу на дополнительную общую биологию пришла старшекурсница. Альфа. она такая агрессивная, грубая, напористая, яркая, — последнюю фразу Пэд выдал с придыханием и тут же вжал голову в плечи… ой…

— А дальше? — спросила о-мама, не отвлекаясь от дороги.

— А дальше ее посадили за мою парту. И я ощутил ее аромат. Он такой вкусный. И потом почувствовал что-то еще, но я не понял что. Меня потянуло принюхаться, прижаться к ее руке. А запястье так пахло, так пахло! И я не удержался и все.

— Что все? — осторожно произнесла о-мама.

— Я прижался к ее руке, вдыхал, вдыхал, не мог оторваться. А она… она… накричала на меня, — и Пэд всхлипнул.

— Неповязанные альфы всегда агрессивны. Только так они смогут быть хорошими Птицеловами. Ты же понимаешь, что ты редкой красоты птичка. Тебя нужно ловить в свои сети.

Пэдди ошарашено смотрел на мать, а та завела его в дом, напоила чаем и микстурой. И уложила в постель. Его ждала долгая ночь.

***

Хизер не знала точно, что не так с тем мелким омегой; она только понимала, что он почему-то напоминал маленькую сойку. Еле досидев до конца лекции, Хизер кинулась к профессору. Тот тяжело вздохнул, назвал фамилию и имя Пэда и дал Хизер его номер, напоследок высказав надежду, что это поможет. Хизер было все равно! Ей просто необходимо было найти Пэда.

Дом омеги был большим, белым и очень красивым. Хизер знала, что совершает по меньшей мере преступление, но ей отчего-то было плевать. Она быстро влезла в окно спальни Пэда (благо она была на первом этаже) и огляделась. Комната была выдержана в жемчужно-сером, и Хизер представила маленькую сойку, перебегающую с одного предмета мебели на другой.

В этот момент с кровати послышался приглушенный стон, и Хизер повернулась к Пэду. Тот сел на кровати и смотрел на нее мутным взглядом.

— Хизер?! — пролепетал он, и та кивнула. — Ты очень приятно пахнешь. Ты ко мне?

Она вновь кивнула и подошла ближе. Совершенно не контролируя себя, Хизер протянула руку, и Пэд взял ее. Он аккуратно подтянулся и стал на колени, он хотел прижаться, и Хизер ему не отказала. Обнимая Пэдди, она вдыхала его аромат и жмурилась. Он был чудесен.

Хизер осторожно погладила его ягодицы. Сопротивляться влечению было невозможно. Она уже представляла, как из попки этого чуда, прямиком из слегка приподнятого копчика, вырываются синие перышки маленькой сладкой сойки. И пах этот омега так правильно, как пахла бы ее сойка – теплом, семьей, уютом и спокойствием… долгожданным спокойствием, которое она никак не могла обрести.

— Пэдди, любимый! — прошептала она, и Пэд задрожал в ее руках, а после вскрикнул, всхлипнул и обмяк. Из его попки показались небольшие перья. Яркие, синие, как у сойки.

Хизер аккуратно уложила его в кровать и помчалась прочь из комнаты, призывая на помощь его родителей. А Пэдди тем временем спал. У него началась полноценная течка — первая в жизни. И снилась ему их общая поездка на Гавайи, красивое бунгало, стоящее прямо в океане, и обнаженная Хизер. Она сидит на ступеньке у самого края. Яркий день, и очень жарко, но Пэдди жар охватывает не от палящего солнца, а от страсти и восхищения. Он смотрит, как его альфа подымается с причала. Ее небольшие, твердые ягодицы абсолютно обнажены, с них стекает крохотная капелька воды, и Пэдди облизывается, так соблазнителен этот вид. А потом она оборачивается, обворожительно улыбается и зовет с собой — в воду. Пэдди не может сопротивляться, он идет за ней. Хизер виртуозно прыгает в воду ласточкой, а потом выныривает и манит Пэдди. Ее огромная грудь мерно вздымается, соски напряжены, и Пэдди представляет, как она будет тереться ими о его впалую грудь. Дышать становится тяжелее.

— Пэдди, иди ко мне! — зовет Хизер, и Пэдди ныряет к своей альфе. Мокро, вода очень горячая и пахнет как-то специфично, но ему хорошо. Так горячо и хорошо. – Хочу тебя, Пэдди! — шепчет на ухо Хизер, а потом длинно проводит языком по ушной раковине.

— Малыш! — стонет она, и Пэдди заворожено смотрит, как ее огромный член вздымается над водой, он ярко-красный, перевитый тугими венами. Пэдди осознает, что все это чудо вот-вот погрузится в него. Начинает ныть попка, и часто выделяется смазка. Альфа прижимается к нему, и ее огромный член касается его маленького. Жарко, они трутся членами, и Хизер говорит:

— Пэдди, Пэдди, проснись! Доктор пришел! 

Пэд вздрогнул и разлепил глаза. Перед ним на стуле сидел их семейный врач — пожилой бета. Хизер стояла за его спиной и восторженно смотрела на Пэда. А за его спиной уже полностью раскрылся красивый хвостик сойки.


End file.
